


Apollo

by CorellianSea



Series: Prompts | Challenges [4]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Astronaut!Luke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/CorellianSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">“Yeah well,” Han gave him an up and down before looking off with a scoff, “I ain’t the one who wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up.”</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollo

 

> Today marks April, 11th 1970.

  
       His heart is racing.  
              His breath is gone.  
       His smile is brighter than the Tuscan sun.

    Luke walked up to him clad in an orange jumpsuit, one he’d never seen before with his helmet resting on his hip, and a plastered grin on his lips. Dirty blond hair whipped around when the wind picked up yet again, and he scowled, trying to fix it quickly. His big moment felt a tad ruined. Han watched him, mesmerized as his heart swelled. It was so different from all the other gear he was ever allowed to see him in. The man pursed his lips, emotion contorting a knowingly forced smile.

    “Kid,” he breathed out when the younger man stood parallel to him and his head tilted upward — just a little higher for Han. Han resisted the obsessive urge to kiss him by swiftly folding his arms over his chest. He cocked his hip to the side before nervously changing his stance once more, eventually opting to shove his hands in his pockets instead. 

   “Y-You look good. Damn good.”

    Luke punched his arm abruptly and Han blinked twice in surprise, rubbing the afflicted area. “Aw, shut up, Han. I _know_ you’re still calling me a nerd in your head. Even now.”

    “Yeah _well_ ,” Han gave him an up and down before looking off with a scoff, “I ain’t the one who wanted to be an _astronaut_ when he grew up.”

    When there was no snippy reply, he tore his eyes away from the rocket docked in the distance. The enormous launch site they stood upon seemed to muffle to a near silence from the intensity of Luke’s piercing gaze. Han swallowed, wondering if he could possibly have a heart attack at this point. “Lu-Luke… I _need_ , ” he began, shaking in his over-sized jacket, hoping that the other wouldn’t notice. It was a near eighty degrees out this early morning, much warmer than usual. “I mean, I _have_ to tell you something.”

    Luke tilted his head so innocently at him, and Han grew understandably exasperated. He wheezed out a little breath, preparing himself by wriggling around but not moving where from where stood. With a loud croak, he tried to start but was silenced by Luke’s lips. The loud clatter of his helmet hitting the concrete hardly registered in Han’s mind, as well as Luke’s fingers that were digging into his arms right after, much less the immediate wail of a horn that slammed their eardrums quickly afterward. Dazed, Han watched as Luke drew back with lidded eyes. The brunette felt a bit fuzzy and most certainly stunned from the wink he got after Luke picked up his helmet and ran off, heading back to his team that was getting ready to board. Solo swore he saw Luke mouthing something at him. 

 

                                                      _I love you._

 

    All at once, sound flooded his ears, roaring vehemently as he stepped back into the crowd of families behind him when FBI came to tighten the lines.

    “I-If you die, im gonna _kill_ you! You hear that!” He screamed with all the force he could muster, nearly blowing out his lungs in the process. 

 

    “You hear that —  _Luke Skywalker_! You’d better come the hell back t-to me! **Apollo 13** ain't got nothin’ on _Han Solo!_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.” Prompt


End file.
